The Only Woman For Roy Mustang
by tintiger
Summary: Riza's dream will never come true or will it? Royai fluffy, rated T just to be safe for innuendo but no lemons


*Auther notes;

*This is my first venture into Royai fanfiction. (Yay much clapping and happiness)

*I really love this pairing and wish Roy would give up his womenizing ways and go for the awesome lady right beside him. (course with him as her boss there could be issues . . . actually i alluded to them in the story.)

*I know this is a bit more steamy then most of my other fanfiction (hence the rating) so it's not really for kids. I blame it on hormones and being cramped in my apartment studying too much of the time.

*I'm really irritated by the way the tab button doesn't work in this program! :(

*There! fixed the nasty spelling blunder.

*Please review! Guide for a reveiw; I liked this story because . . . I especially liked this part . . . I would've like to see this instead . . . an alternate ending could have been . . . Hi Tintiger, you are an awesome writer! ;)

*One more thing. *DISCLAIMER* I don't own Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Falmen, Havoc, Furey, Breda, or most of the other charactors that I use, however it is fun borrowing them.

* * *

**The Only Woman for Roy Mustang**

"Hello, this is Lt. Hawkeye" the young blond woman pinched the phone receiver between her chin and shoulder and returned her eyes to the paper she had been studying before the phone rang. "No, I'm sorry, the Colonel isn't available at the moment, can I take a message for him?"

The woman on the other end of the line giggled nervously. "Uh um no that's fine, just tell him Maria called."

Riza barely caught the sigh that tried to escape her lips. She debated telling the woman that Roy Mustang was a busy man and that she shouldn't be calling him on this line, but then this was probably the number that he had given her.

"I'll tell him."

"Thank-you, Lt." The line cut off.

Riza shook her head and returned the receiver to it's cradle. The Colonel was a well-known womanizer that much was certain, but she hated when his girlfriends called the office. It awakened the jealous beast she managed to keep quelled deep inside. Seeing him everyday, being close enough to share the air he breathed, smell his cologne with it's scent that wasn't too heady, just musky enough to appeal to her feminine side. . .

Her Shiba-Inu puppy, Black Hayate looked up at her and whined. She placed the report on her desk and bent down to pick him up.

"Why dose he have to be that way?" She asked him as if the dog could suddenly talk and explain to her all the ins and outs of Roy Mustang's personality. "I wish he would notice that I . . ."

She caught herself with a start. What was she doing? The rest of the Colonel's staff would be arriving soon and it wouldn't do to have one of the four men she shared his office with catching her fawning like a middle-schooler over the higher ranked Mustang.

As if on some unheard queue the door opened and admitted three of the afore mentioned men.

"All I'm saying is that I'm defiantly sure it's love this time."

"You may be sure Havoc, but is she?" Breda a stocky man with a tuft of red hair gracing the top of his head quipped.

"Of course I'm sure." Havoc, a tall blonde Lt. retorted. "We kissed last night after our date after all."

"Well just make sure you keep her away from the Colonel. You know there's no contest between the two of you." Brede teased.

The third man, tallest of the three, silent up to this point notice Riza.

"Good morning Lt. Hawkeye, lovely morning today." Falman smiled a warm smile, his eyes in their customary closed state.

The two other men now noticed her as well.

"Good morning Lt." Breda and Havoc chimed in together

"Good morning gentlemen." She smiled back. "And were is. . ."

She was interrupted by the door opening again. A short slightly frantic man with a armload of paper burst into the room.

"I'm not late am I?" Furey asked, adjusting his glasses and darting a glance toward their superior's chair. "Whew I thought I was a goner for sure." He carefully shuffled the papers he was holding and looked at his watch. "Wait I'm half an hour early?! Aww, I could've slept longer." Grumbling, he walked over to deposit the stack on the Colonel's desk.

"You know just because you kissed, it doesn't mean anything. Once she casts eyes on the Colonel she'll forget all about that kiss." Breda said teasingly as he resumed the conversation that he had been having with Havoc.

Riza tried to block it out. Why was the conversation around here always centered on love relationships, or more to the point, Mustang's relationship tendencies?

Black Hayate started to squirm so she put him down. Just then Colonel Roy Mustang walked into the office.

"Good morning sir." Riza was joined in her greeting by the others.

"Morning." Was all the response they got.

Roy settled into his chair, and picked up the newspaper Riza had placed there just like every morning

"Sir you received a call earlier, from someone named Maria." She watched the slight change in his expression. It was so slight in fact that if she hadn't known him as well as she did, she would have missed it like everyone else

"Maria huh?" He kept reading his newspaper.

She squelched the irritation rising in her gut. Trust him to know who it was with just her first name for reference. Even though he had many, many, many girlfriends in the city he always seemed able to keep them separate in his mind.

"Oh well time to get to work" She told herself, shooing the jealousy back into its gloomy corner and resolving not to think about it anymore during that day.

The end of the workday came too soon for Riza. Roy was in a good mood and stayed in the office almost all day, but the time was fast approaching that she would have to surrender him to his date and go home with no one but Black Hayate for company.

She watched silently as her beloved commander, rose and put on his long black coat. How she desired to grab him by the front of the collar and seal her love on his lips, in a passionate, burning kiss.

But every time she contemplated the act her knees locked and she couldn't move. Rejection and passive interest on Roy's part frightened her so she rationalized to herself that secret one sided love was better then being toyed with like all the Colonel's other mild love interests. So like many nights in the past she watched helplessly as he walked out the door.

"1st Lt., are you alright?" Furey asked, catching her wistful expression

"I'm fine. Come Black Hayate. I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow." She said curtly as she stepped out the door. Hayate obediently fell into step beside her.

Riza walked home by instinct that night, her mind was so full that she didn't realize she was home till her key twisted in the lock. She looked down in shock and Hayate barked.

"Sorry boy, I'm not very good company tonight am I?" She smiled as she reached down to pick him up. He wined and rested his blocky head on her shoulder.

Riza grabbed her mail from the letter box beside the door, then juggling it and her puppy companion, she pushed open the door to her apartment and stepped inside.

"How about if I cook us a special dinner tonight?" she asked placing Hayate on the floor at her feet. Her dog just looked at her with love in his dark eyes. She smiled.

"I love you too Black Hayate."

It took Riza about half an hour to make a spaghetti and a large salad for herself as well as prepare Hayate's evening meal. Just as she was about to sit down to begin, the doorbell rang.

Black Hayate jumped up from his dinner and ran barking down the hall to the door. Riza followed her dog. Who could it be? She hadn't had visitors at her apartment for quite a while.

"Hey Hayate, be quiet!" A familiar commanding male voice demanded from the other side of the door.

Immediately the dog's protective barking turned into a happy greeting.

Riza was stunned, wasn't the Colonel supposed to be on a date? She opened the door.

As soon as he saw her, Roy's face lit up with a warm smile. She couldn't believe that it was really him standing there, but no one could imitate his rare heartwarming smile.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" She asked, her mind racing for a reason, an explanation.

Suddenly she was swept up into his strong arms, and pressed gently, firmly to his well-muscled chest.

"Colon. . .Colonel?" She could barely stutter. Her heart seemed to have taken upon itself a mission to pound it's way noisily out of her chest.

"Happy Birthday, Lt. Hawkeye!" Roy burst out in a jovial tone as he spun around with her in his arms.

She stared at him a minute before comprehending what he had said.

"My, my birthday? Oh yes I suppose it is." Since she never had anyone to celebrate it with she had barely even noticed when it came and went any more, but this?

"You can put me down now, Colonel."

"Uh sure." He complied, carefully placing her on her feet beside him.

Then his arms were around her and his scent was washing over her, she stiffened.

"Colonel, stop teasing me" Riza growled. This was quickly getting out of hand. She was not some cheap date for him to toy with, even though her body longingly reacted to their proximity.

"You think I'm toying with you?" Roy's grin disappeared, and he loosened his arms around her.

No! don't let go! Her body protested. Who cared if he was messing around? This was what she always was thinking about, yearning for, but her mind and being knew otherwise. Of course he didn't mean anything serious, did he?

"Lt Hawkeye, no Riza. I wanted to tell you this for awhile now. I love you. I love you more then anything, anyone else in the world. I would never toy with you like this. I was worried that you would reject me like you do everyone else that must surely ask you out. I tried to fulfill my love with others but I can't deny it anymore. No one else comes close."

She felt her body melting against him, and was glad he was still holding her as she was barely able to stand. This couldn't be real.

"So now you know. I need you to tell me if you feel the same. If you don't we'll forget this ever happened, there won't be any repercussions from me." His eyes caught hers in a bitter-sweet gaze.

Unasked for tears started to well up in Riza's eyes, her impossible dream was coming true. Any minute she would wake up from yet another night fantasy. No! She was determined that this time her chance wouldn't slip away

She pushed back from him, the man she had always found so irresistibly handsome and untouchable. She saw the hope drain from his eyes.

Then Riza Hawkeye grabbed her man by the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers.

Just don't cheat on me! Her mind formed the command and the threat of what would follow if he did, but somehow it never made it past her lips.


End file.
